Megabrows
by pieinator14
Summary: megamind hetalia style. T for minimal language. summary sucks. please read p.s i like pie XD
1. Chapter 1

MEGABROWS

* * *

this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Some of the characters are a little OOC. some genderbending. I do not own Hetalia or Megamind. Please enjoy and review.  
-

Here's my day so far: went to prison, saw a ghost, lost the girl of my dreams, and got my bloody ass kicked by a teen in tights. Oh and I'm falling to my death. Bloody brilliant. How did I get myself in this situation? Well it starts at the very beginning.

**FLASH BACK**

on my home planet it was standard for people to have overly large eyebrows. Your status was based on just how big your eyebrows were. I was the newborn prince. But then when I was just over a week old my planet was sucked into a back hole. Just before It was though my parents put me and my minion Feliciano (I prefer to address him Feli it's so much easier) into the only escape pod and launched us off into space to find our destiny. A kid from the planet next door had the same idea. That was the day I met Alfred. He was loud, hyper, annoying, and arrogant. I hated him. He landed in a mansion when I landed in a prison. He got all the praise and admiration because he could fly, had laser vision, super strength, and invulnerability. I though had something equally as good if not more so. My amazing intellect. You see my forehead was quite large to accommodate my eyebrows and left room for a abnormally large brain.

After a while I was allowed to go to school to learn. looking back I don't believe I needed to. I could already do quantum physics. It was there I once again met the heathen Alfred. He was popular because of his gifts. While mine got me shunned. Most of the time it was me and Feli. I was often in trouble when my schemes to fit in failed. Then one day a light bulb went on. What if I was made to be the bad guy? Alfred had already claimed the spot of hero and I did hate him. Well I was going to be bad I was going to the baddest I could be. The next day I set off an enormous paint bomb that painted the school and everyone in it In black paint. Alfred was so mad he picked up the school and flew away with it. I never went to to school again.

As we grew up we started fighting more and more frequent and more and more elaborately. He became HeroDude defender of metrocity. I took a more fitting name MEGABROWS INCREDIBLY BROWED MASTER OF ALL VILLAINY!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

AN: in case you have not realized England is megabrows and America is HeroDude. I still don't own Megamind or Hetalia

* * *

* * *

* * *

3rd P.O.V

the warden walked down the hallway to the prison's most secure cell. A package had come for Megabrows. The warden knocked on the window of the cell door.

"hey Megabrows a package came for you" he called.

"is it a bunny?" Megabrows joked.

"it's from HeroDude. I always thought he was a gloater" the warden pulled the watch out and read the note out " 'to count every minute of your 69 life sentences' this IS a nice watch tho I think _I'll_ keep it" the warden said with a meaningful glare at Megabrows. Megabrows lifted one of his ENORMAS eyebrows.

"could you give me the time I don't want to be late for the reveal of the HeroDude monument"

"oh no you're going to miss it by several _thousand_ years" the warden sneered.

"oh _am _I?" Megabrows laughed as the warden walked away.

Meanwhile in the center of town

"this is Marie Bonnefoy reporting from the center of Metro City where we're just a few minutes away from the unveil of the HeroDude monument. For years he has been our hero and now we can finally show him how much we appreciate him. This is Marie Bonnefoy signing off" Marie signaled to her camera boy Ivan to stop rolling. She was waiting. For what? Megabrows. He _always_ kidnapped her. Opening of the HeroDude monument? He would come, it was only a matter of time.

"this is stupid. we should just go and get a coffee, da?" Ivan asked her. He was the creepiest man she had ever met including Megabrows. When Ivan turned around though she was gone. What a shame he was going to tell her how he felt about her.

Back at prison Mega P.O.V

all was going to plan the warden was wearing the holowatch. Any moment now Feli would activate the watch and it would make it _look_ like he was escaping. Oh here came the guards. Now to get the watch aaaaaaand there! now he could simply walk right out. Who would stop the warden? He truly was evil. There was Feli with the invisible car. Right on time.

"need a ride?" his henchfish asked cheerfully.

"yes I do you fantastic fish you" he replied as he got in the car. "PUNCH IT"

AN: yes I made fem!France Roxanne and Russia Hal. Russia is not big or strong yet. He will get like that after he gets hit by the power gun thingie. Italy is minion. Sorry for the short chapters I stop wherever I find a good stopping point.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YAY chapter 3! I still don't own Megamind or Hetalia

"Alright put your hands up" HeroDude shouted as he made his appearance to the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly. HeroDude flew over the crowd giving out high fives and flashing his blinding smile.

"SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH" the crowd started chanting.

"Ok, ok settle down. I just want to say how grateful I am that you would put up this monument in my honor. Though I mean how could you not? I'm just such a hero!" HeroDude shouted as the crowd cheered in agreement. "I vow as long as I'm here Megabrows will NEVER win!" he finished as the crowd cheered even louder.

_**back at the evil lair **_

" Ok quickly Feli, everything must be perfect" Megabrows said, as his browbots hung a curtain around him to change him from his prison jumpsuit to his skintight leather suit. When he emerged he turned to Feli. "ok tie her up" Megabrows told him gesturing to the unconscious woman on the fish's robot shoulder. Feli quickly ran over to a chair in the middle of the room and tied up their prisoner.

"She should be waking any moment sir" Feli informed his master.

"perfect" Megabrows whispered under his breath. He sat down in his huge leather chair and beckoned one of his browbots to sit on his lap.

"uggg" Marie moaned as she woke up.

"so we meet again" Megabrows said as he turned slowly in his chair to face her.

"I'm not sure whether or not to thank you for kidnapping me before Ivan could hit on me again" Marie said.

"you can shriek all you want no one can hear you" Megabrows continued before pausing, waiting for her to scream. When she didn't he turned to Feli asking "why isn't she shrieking?" he had learned long ago not to say scream. Her perverted mind would contort it into something dirty.

"because I'm not scared" Marie answered. She hadn't been afraid of him since her first kidnapping. "you're to predictable"

"predictable?" Megabrows repeated looking offended. "predictable? You call this predictable?"

just as he was reaching for a button Marie used what little of her arm wasn't tied to the chair and pointed at it.

"alligators" she stated. This made Megabrows pause. "flame thrower, blade, revolver, spinning boot wheel of death" she continued pointing at each button in turn. Megabrows looked dumb founded.

"lets just call your boyfriend in tights shall we?" Megabrows asked raising one elephant sized eyebrow. Just then one of the browbots bit it and tore half of his eyebrow off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megabrows cried in pain


	4. update

My mom just started a job that means I have to do the cooking and cleaning around the house and I have very little free time. I will continue writeing this in my very little free time but updates will be slow. If you want to take over this story please tell me so I can tell anyone else who reads this...and I want to read it. Sorry :-(


	5. update 2

UPDATE (AGAIN)

after careful consideration i have decided to start this up again. Chapters may be few and far between but I will start writing this again.


End file.
